Secrets
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: AU What has happened to Ravens and Beast boys friendship? She cannot stand him and won't even listen to him anymore. What happens when beast boy ends up in nevermore again. What will he find? Will Ravens actions end up backfiring on her?
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

(A/N: This is my first BBRAE story. I hope that you like it.)

Beta Reader: BartWLewis.

Summary: AU What has happened to Ravens and Beast boys friendship? She cannot stand him and won't even listen to him. When beast boy ends up in nevermore, What will he find? Will Ravens actions end up backfiring on her?

Chapter 1:

"AAAHHH" Screamed Beast Boy as he was thrown out of the Titans Tower's window again by none other than Raven. He has really been playing with his luck today, but everything is not as it seems to be.

Over the course of past few weeks this has been happening a lot more often. Why? Nobody really knew. All that the titans knew was that for some reason Raven had become a lot more snappier and violent towards Beast boy.

She didn't even bother trying to be patient with him anymore. Anything that Beast boy did, whether it was trying to be nice to her or attempts to speak to her like a normal person or just approach her; she always ended up either throwing him out of the window or just being nasty on him. She had begun doing it so often that it had become a second nature to her.

At first rest of the team didn't pay any attention to it as it was normal. Beast boy always had been trying to involve Raven in the group activities or at least get her to smile. But as more time had passed, more concerned the team became about Beast boy. They had also noticed that Beast boy had slowly started to drift apart from the team, which also worried them.

The first one who had always spoken to Beast boy was Starfire, while others headed towards Ravens room to talk to her about her unacceptable behavior, but every time when they asked her why was she being so violent towards Beast boy, she'd always frown and say "it's none of your business" and end up slamming a door on their face.

Robin had even started to consider separating the two by sending, Raven to the Titans East team. Robin had even found a replacement for Raven, if it actually came to sending, Raven to the Titans East.

As Beast boy was thrown out into the sea below the island by Ravens dark magic, he morphed into an eagle and flew back into his own room and changed back into his usual self. He then grabbed a towel from his personal bathroom and dried his face with it. He then sat down onto his bed, while throwing the towel to the side of the bed.

'What's her deal' he thought as he felt his anger beginning to flare in his head. 'Every time I try being nice to her or at least include her in any of the activities, she ends up abusing me' he thought as he stood up, grabbing his alarm clock out of blind rage and ended up throwing it against the wall, which broke upon impact. "It's not fair that she can always get away with it" Beast Boy thought as he spun around and clawed his bed out of anger.

He then dropped to the floor, as he felt a painful headache coming on. As he felt his body beginning to transform, he realized that he was transforming into the Beast. As tempting as it was for Beast boy to let himself lose control of his transformation, he had to calm down quickly for the sake of the others safety. So he started to take taking deep breaths, while counting to ten in his head.

And as usual he felt his transformation beginning to subside again. As he felt his transformation subside, he managed to calm down enough to stand up.

When he stood up he took a look around his bedroom, which he had destroyed out of rage. He grumbled something under his breath and decided that he would confront Raven later on about her behavior and to get things sorted out before things escalated even further. Although this was a suicidal mission for him to even try.

With that thought finished he decided to take a nap before dinner. He lied down onto his broken bed. It felt uncomfortable at first, but he managed to find a comfortable eventually.

It was now after dinner and Beast boy had mentally prepared himself to confront Raven. So as he walked through the hallway, where Ravens room was located, he mustered up as much anger as possible and banged on Ravens door.

"Raven, open up!" Beast Boy demands as he loudly knocks on Raven's door.

He waited patiently for Raven to open her door, but there was no answer so he pounded the even louder.

"Raven open the door now, or I will do it myself!" Beast Boy shouted angrily. It was surprising to, Beast Boy that none of the other Titans hadn't heard his shouts.

'No response.' Beast Boy thought as he grumbled something under his breath yet again. He then morphed into a typical house fly and slipped through a tiny crack underneath the door.

As he slipped through the crack, he morphed back into his usual self, closing his eyes out of habit as he prepared for the usual punishment that Raven would usually put him through, but he didn't care as he was desperate to get things sorted out between Raven and himself.

He didn't feel or hear anything so he slowly opened his eyes and found the room empty, which frustrated him even more as he had to build up the courage to enter Ravens room just to find it empty.

Beast Boy looks around the room and sighs in annoyance. "She must be on the roof meditating, again." Beast Boy concluded as he turns, was about to leave her room. As he was about to morph back into a housefly, something caught his attention on the dresser, right next to her bed.

As he slowly, but warily approached it, he saw a mirror and realized that it was the same mirror that raven used for meditation.

He remembered how mad Raven had got when he and Cyborg went for a little trip in her mind. It wasn't a safest place in the world, but it had its advantages for a time being like he had a chance to learn more about Raven.

As he was about to turn around he heard a whisper in his head 'Don't go'

"Hello?" Beast Boy calls out as he looks around the room.

'Please don't go, BB.' The voice once again asks him.

As Beast Boy hears that voice for the second time, he snaps his head back towards the mirror in confusion. Although he didn't look directly in the mirror, he saw a dark claw come out of the mirror. Before he could react to anything he was dragged into the mirror once again.

As he was drawn into the mirror again he landed face first on the familiar rocky surface with a loud thud.

One though ran through his head 'Raven's really going to kill me if she finds me in her head'. With that thought finished he glanced around his surroundings and found not one, but several emotions standing right in front of him.

'Oh crap' Beast Boy thought as he got up and looked warily towards Ravens emoticons.

"Hey, BB; it's so nice to see you again." Happy exclaims as she hugs him, which confused Beast Boy as he thought that Raven hated him.

"Yeah it is." Beast Boy mumbles. He was really confused. He thought that Raven hated physical contact more than even tofu. As he pushed that thought aside he pulled away from him and continued "Erm how did I get pulled into Ravens mind, when I didn't even look in the mirror" he asked no one in particular.

"It was, Brave who pulled you in here with her powers. She has been wanting to do that for a while." Knowledge Answers as she motioned towards the green cloaked emoticon that was standing right next to her.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked towards Brave with a raised eyebrow. All Brave did was look at the floor with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Hi." Brave said shyly as she to a glance towards him.

'Wait since when did, Brave ever act…so shy. I thought that they were meant to be straight forward rather than shy?' Beast Boy thought confusedly. "So why did you pull me in here?" Beast Boy asks with an expectant look. He sounded slightly more demanding than he should have, but he had right to be demanding towards them as they are part of Raven and it was Raven who always abused him.

Brave looked at Beast boy with teary eyes as she broke down "Sorry for being so mean to you. I know we don't even deserve to ask for your forgiveness but I would do anything to get another chance to be friends with you." Brave said in a desperate tone, that once again set the green changeling on edge.

Beast Boy was surprised beyond belief. 'Isn't it Timid's job to apologize like that?' he thought internally.

As he looked straight into Brave's eyes, he found nothing, but honesty, which caused his look to soften. What he did next surprised all of the emoticlones. He wrapped, Brave into a hug and said "Shh calm down I forgive you all, besides it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have annoyed you so much."

Brave happily returned the hug and said "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." After few minutes of hugging, she hesitantly let go and looked him in the eye "So are we friends again?"

He smiled at her warmly and said "Yes we are, but doesn't Raven hate me?" Beast Boy asks as his looks saddened slightly.

"I don't personally think she does. She just doesn't know how to deal with you, so the only way she knows how to deal with you is by trying to avoid you." Brave bitterly replies.

"Ok…" he said in a disbelieving tone."Listen I've got to go before Raven catches me in here" with that said he unwrapped himself from her and waved others goodbye.

'What are you doing? You can't let him walk away like this. He might never return if you don't ask him' Braves mind screeched at her. She for once listened to her mind and shouted "Beast boy?" Which got his attention. Beast Boy turns around and looks at Brave.

"Will you come and visit us tomorrow secretly, so we could hang out?" Brave asks as she felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Yeah sure. But wouldn't Raven kill me if she found out about this?" Beast Boy asks with uncertainty in his voice.

Brave looked at Beast Boy and said. "She would have to get through me before she could lay her finger on you"

"And me!" Happy giggles as she agrees.

"And us." Rage and Rude agree as, Rage's tone was much darker as they stepped forward.

"Ditto" said Affection, Knowledge, Wisdom and Timid.

'Wow even Timid is prepared to step up and help me. Has the apocalypse finally arrived?' Beast Boy jokes, but he secretly thinks it might be the truth.

"I would like to see her try and touch our, Beast Boy." Beast Boy and the other emoticlones all looked towards Love, Lust, Jealousy and Fear.

"Wow thanks guys." Beast Boy comments as he shows a board smile. "But I've got to go now" With that said, Brave opened the portal. As Beast boy was about to walk through the portal Brave asked.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Brave questions with a hopeful look.

Beast Boy turned around and hugged Brave one last time and said "Yes, that's if you want me to."

Brave suppressed a squeal that was determined to leave her mouth and said "yes I want you to." With a hint of blush.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not sure exactly what time though" With that said he walked through the portal. He landed on the floor in Raven's room. He quickly took a look around the room and to his relief he still had found it empty, so he quickly got up and left her room without leaving any evidence behind about his intrusion.

As he left Raven's room, he decided to go to the main room and play Mega Monkeys Four against Cyborg. Little did he know was that he had a smile plastered on his face, which refused to leave his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Cyborg when he entered the main room.

"Hey man where have you been? We have been looking all over for you?" Robin and Cyborg asked in unison.

Beast Boy instantly panicked and said "Oh nowhere." a little too quickly, which Cyborg and Robin didn't buy.

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow and asked "Tell me what did you do and why are you smiling."

He became more nervous as he struggled to make a simple sentence " oh uhh... Um nowhere I've got to go now bye." With that said he sprinted out of the main room and headed towards his own room.

When Robin and Cyborg heard the door slam, they looked at each other as Cyborg asked "What was that about?" To which Robin shrugged and said "I don't know." and continued on playing the game.

They decided not to pursue it any further and played it off as one time deal. Little did they know was that this was just a start for weeks to come.

As Beast Boy slammed his door, he sighed in relief. 'That was close.' he thought out loud as he jumped onto his bunk bed, thinking about the events that had taken place today.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: this is chapter 2 of my story. I hope you like it.)

Rewievs would be appreciated.

Beta reader: BartWLewis

Chapter 2

It has been a week now since Beast Boy stared acting differently. He has become more distant from other Titans and only has been showing his face on the missions and then after the mission, but that was only to disappear again.

Beast Boy's recent activities have begun to develop a pattern as he disappears at eight in the morning when Raven usually heads to kitchen to drink some herbal tea and read her book. He would usually come back just when Raven would finish her reading and goes to her room to meditate. Three hours later he would slip out of the room again, just when Raven has finished meditating in her room.

The other Titans have started to become curious about his recent activities, but every time they ask him "Where are you going" Or "Where have you been?" Beast Boy would usually reply with the same answer "I've got stuff to do." Or "I've had something to do."And would refuse to answer any other questions regarding to his activities, or just flat out leave the room to avoid any confrontation.

Cyborg called it a 'Raven Syndrome', since Beast Boy has started to avoid people and has become more mysterious in his eyes.

Robin had a different theory. He believed that Raven was the cause of his strange behavior. He believed that Ravens abuse had finally got to him, which was partially true. He was beginning to worry that he might soon lose a titan, if he doesn't act and try to correct Ravens behavior.

Beast Boy was always a strong member in Robin's eyes that's why he has always been pushing him with his training as Robin believed that Beast boy has a lot more potential than he leads on.

Raven was naturally the first person to notice Beast Boys strange behavior, since she is the most observant one out of the group. At first she didn't mind having peace and quiet. Beast boy was quite annoying in her eyes, but recently she has started to feel a little more lonely. She has started to miss his rants and jokes, which kept her always entertained. She actually loved having arguments with him as that was one way that he would pay attention to her, but sometimes she does take things too far with it.

'Where does he go all the time?' Raven wondered as her stomach begins to feel funny. 'Could he be seeing someone secretly?' Raven thought as the idea popped into her head, which made her feel an unfamiliar rage and despair. She began to feel a bit heartbroken about this thought. Could she be jealous? She shook her head 'I can't be jealous can I?' Raven finished her thought, a row of light bulbs exploded behind her in the hallway, which proved her wrong. She was jealous alright, but she still chose to deny it.

Raven knew that she had some feelings for Beast Boy, but she didn't realize how strong those feelings were. We're they just friends or was Beast Boy something more than friends in her eyes.

'Where does he go?!' Raven thought as she started to become slightly more frustrated at not knowing the answer to her own question.

'Why don't you go and ask him.' Happy chirped in her head.

'Yes I suppose I could.' Raven responded as she was about to get up she heard another emotion speak.

'You like him don't you?' asked an unfamiliar emotion.

Raven started to blush slightly at that statement. She raised her hood even though there was no one in the main room. 'N-n-no I don't.' she stuttered as she became more nervous.

'Yes you do. That's why you are stuttering and blushing right now.' The unknown emotion cooed. Confidently in Ravens head.

'No I don't.' she insisted.

'Raven I'm part of you. You can't hide anything from me, I feel what you feel and right now I know that you miss him." The unknown emotion insisted herself.

Now Ravens face turned red as a tomato as she responded demandingly 'who are you?'

'If you really wanted to know then fine. I'm love.' Love responds as she smile in Raven's mind as

Ravens eyes widened at the thought.

'No it can't be.' Raven responds in slight freight.

'Ooh I'm afraid that it can.' Teased Love.

'I need to go to Nevermore to settle this once and for all!' Raven decided in her head. But as luck would have it when she stood up again and was about to leave the main room, the tower started to blink red with a blaring klaxon sound, which indicated trouble.

All of the titans were in the main room in less than a minute. As Robin sat down to check what the trouble was, Raven glanced towards Beast boy, who was yet again the last one to arrive in the main room.

As Raven looked at Beast Boy, she asked "Where were you?" Beast boy decided to ignore her question as Robin said in a leader tone.

"It looks like the hive is robbing the bank again." and with Robin's usual "Titans go" battle cry the titans ran out of the main room and headed towards the scene.

Beast boy was glad for the moment as Raven had seemed to drop the subject. He knew that he had to come up with a perfect excuse for leaving constantly. He knew that the others were becoming more impatient with him, so he decided that he'll tell them sometime this week.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: this is chapter 3 of my story. I hope you like it.)

Rewievs would be appreciated.

Beta reader: BartWLewis

Chapter 3

The Titans car arrived just outside the First National Bank of Jump City with a loud screeching sound, which got the attention of one of the HIVE Five members, who happened to be doing his own thing right next to the window, which gave him a perfect view of the area.

As he noticed the titans car come to a halt right next to the bank and titans jump out of the car, Gizmo shouted. "CRUD, Hey guys a little help over here. We've got company!" To which all of the HIVE Five members stopped what they were doing and prepared for a fight.

As the titans burst through the door and prepared for a fight, Robin said. "Right we can either do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"I prefer it the easy way, where we kick your ass." Taunted Jinx, which angered Robin, so with his usual battle cry they started their usual battle, where Raven took on Jinx, Cyborg took on Gizmo, Beast Boy took on Mammoth, Starfire took on Kyd Wykkyd and Robin took on Billy numerous. It was a tactic that Robin had come up with the tactic and every time they battled the hive it worked perfectly.

Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and charged at Mammoth with ferocious power. Mammoth noticed this and took his stance, which worked for his favor. As beast Boy charged at him in the form of a Rhino, he was surprised by Mammoth stopping him in his tracks.

Mammoth then picked him up and threw him into a wall behind him. As Beast Boy hit the wall, he morphed into a raven, to stop himself from hitting the wall.

He then morphed into a mule and dug himself underground. As Beast Boy was beginning to approaching Mammoth, all Mammoth could do is watch as he couldn't see where Beast Boy was going to strike from.

Suddenly Mammoth noticed ground rumble underneath him, but he was too late as Beast Boy broke through the ground in the form of the Beast.

Beast Boy broke through the floor and clawed Mammoths face twice. He then morphed into a raven and flew above Mammoth and morphed into a whale, which Mammoth wasn't prepared for. And because of that, it became his downfall as Beast Boy fell straight on top of him, knocking muscle of the HIVE Five out effectively.

He then turned around to go and help rest of his team, but found out that his team mates had finished their job and were making sure that their opponents weren't going to go nowhere.

They handed the hive over to the police and decided to head over to the pizza place in celebration of the fastest time in capturing the Hive members.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had their usual meat VS tofu argument, which annoyed Raven all the time.

"I want full meat experience." Exclaimed Cyborg.

Beast Boy glared at him in fake annoyance, and said. "Dude I've been most of those animals. We are not having any meat related products."

"Can we just get on with it." Said Raven as she became more and more irritated with both of the titans.

"May I suggest a pizza with pickles, onions, anchovies and mustard?" Suggested Starfire innocently, to which all of the titans looked at her with a look that said 'Don't even joke like that'

As the titans continued on bickering about which pizza to order, Raven finally snapped in annoyance and shouted. "Quiet!" Which got the rest of the Titans attention.

She then turned her attention to an impatient waiter, who had been waiting there for quite a while. "We're having half plain and half meat pizza thank you."

"Is that all?" Asked the waiter

"Yes." Responded Raven.

"Thanks Raven." said Beast Boy

"Whatever." said Raven in an icy tone.

Beast Boy flinched noticeably towards Ravens attitude towards him. "Jeez Rae could you be a little nicer towards me?" he said sarcastically.

Raven turned her attention towards him and said "One I'm Raven and not Rae, so get it right you dimwit. And two if you wouldn't annoy me so much, maybe then I would."

Other started to sense tension rising between Raven and Beast Boy, so they decided to sit out and watch the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

And that's when Beast Boy snapped in anger. "Dude what is your deal for past month all you have been doing is chuck me out of the window and have been ten times more nastier what have I done to deserve this you ignorant?!"

To say Raven was shocked at his burst was an understatement of the century. "If I'm so nasty then why don't you go away!" She snapped back.

"Because I'm your friend and I care about you." Beast Boy growled.

"Whatever." Raven mutters in annoyance.

"See what I mean. Why are you doing this to me?" Beast Boy pleaded.

And that's when Raven lost it. "Beast Boy!" She shouted "if I am that nasty then why don't you go run home to your mommy oh I forgot she's not here you fucking animal" now she knew she had taken it too far and saw his face turn into pure hurt. She had taken one of his biggest weaknesses and slammed it straight into his face.

"RAVEN how dare you!" Gasped rest of the titans in horror as they saw Beast Boy stand up and leave the building.

Before he left Beast Boy grumbled. "fucking bitch!" Under his breath, which she barely heard him say, but decided not to pursue it any further. She knew that she may have destroyed their friendship beyond repair and was feeling guilty because of it.

As Beast boy left the building, he morphed into an eagle and sped towards the tower as fast as he could.

'How dare she!' Beast Boy thought angrily.

"What did you just do!?" Demanded Starfire angrily as she got up and walked up straight in her face with a fierce glare.

"I just lost control." Raven said sadly, which made Starfire sit back down onto the chair, although she still kept her angry glare towards her.

'Year right you keep on telling yourself that.' Said sarcasm in her head.

'Shut up, just shut up. I haven't got time for your bullshit right now!' Raven snapped in her head.

'Wow you have some major anger issues. You should go to the anger management,' Taunted Brave in her head, which made Raven sigh in annoyance.

"Why did you say that, you know about his parents?" Robin asked as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I know I'm sorry." Raven said with teary eyes.

"It's not us who you should be saying sorry to its him." said Cyborg.

"What should I do Cyborg" Raven asked in a desperate tone.

"I think you should let him cool of before you apologize to him, but don't wait too long as it will damage your ruined friendship even more." Robin said, putting in on their conversation, to which Cyborg and Starfire agreed to.

"Why are you been nasty towards him anyway?" Asked Starfire in such a cold tone that was even disturbing to Raven.

"It's because he makes me feel and he should know that I'm not allowed to feel." Raven said sadly.

"It's not true Raven!" Said Starfire.

"Excuse me?" Said Raven in an irritated tone.

"What about Malchior or for example now you feel irritated right now and nothing has exploded yet." Starfire pointed out as others realized where she was going with this.

Realization dawned on Raven as she looked around the pizza hut and found it perfectly intact. This produced happiness in her for being able to feel freely and at the same time guilt as she realized how big of a bitch she has been. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you're right." She exclaimed.

She believed that today was going to be the day, where things started to change in her life, but as fate would have it things don't always work out as she wanted them to.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: this is chapter 4 of my story. I hope you like it.)

Reviews would be appreciated.

Beta reader: BartWLewis

Chapter 4

Beast Boy flew across the city, towards the familiar Titans Tower that he called home. To say that he was angry was an understatement. Raven had just took his biggest weakness and slammed it right into his face.

"Fucking bitch." Beast Boy grumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

As he approached the main entrance of the Titans Tower, he looked over his shoulder to check that nobody was following him. Satisfied that nobody was following him, he entered the tower and headed towards his own bedroom. He was in no mood to visit Nevermore today, but he remembered his promise, which made things harder for him today. He decided against his wishes and entered his bedroom and took Ravens meditation mirror, which he had stolen from Ravens room couple of days ago, in order to make it easier for him to visit Nevermore.

As Beast Boy looked at the mirror, he saw a reflection of himself for a moment, until a claw came out of the mirror and took him into the usual grounds of Nevermore. Beast Bou always seemed to land in Happy's domain, which made him wonder if this is the only entry into Nevermore. His thoughts were cut short as he felt someones hand touch his right shoulder, which made him freeze in fear.

'Please don't be Raven, please don't be Raven.' Beast Boy's mind was thinking in loop as he believed that Raven had finally caught him in his daily excursions in Nevermore. As he turned his head around, he sighed in relief as he saw Happy's usual grinning face, but he also noticed a hint of worry through her usual happy mask.

"Hey Beast boy. It's been a while. I'm glad to see you." Happy exclaimed in her usual cheery tone.

"You are?" asked Beast boy with his usual dumb response.

Happy then pulled him into an unexpected hug, which Beast Boy returned, without hesitation.

"Listen, Beast boy I saw what happened earlier, but don't let that ruin your day. I know that she took it too far and we all hate her for it." Happy said in a comforting tone, which he seemed to positively react to.

It wasn't surprising to Happy when she felt a wet patch beginning to appear on her shoulder. She knew that he was silently crying. All she could do was say comforting words.

After ten minutes Beast Boy pulled away from Happy and said "Thanks."

"By the way Braves been keen to see you today for some reason." Happy said with a smile. She knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to ruin this moment by telling him why.

Beast Boy looked at Happy and asked. "She is?"

"Yes and it was meant to be really important as well." Said Happy as she pushed him towards Braves domain.

"Okay I'll see you later." With that said Beast Boy headed towards Brave's domain. Little did he know was that all of the emotions knew exactly what was going on and all of them wanted to be part of the moment, even Anger and Rage.

Beast Boy was walking down the rocky path that lead him to Braves domain. As he approached Brave's domain, he saw her sitting on the rock, with a dreamily expression on her face.

As Brave saw him approaching her, her expression turned from dreamy to happy. She then stood up and leaped on Beast Boy and embraced him in a hug.

This caught Beast Boy off guard. He knew that they have had some romantic moments over the course of week or so, but it seemed to get more frequent as the time passed on. He knew that he loved those moments as he had began to develop a crush on her since these romantic moments began.

Beast Boy let go of her eventually and said. "Hey Brave. Happy said that you have something important to tell me."

As Brave heard him say that, she began to blush slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Beast boy.

"Yeah I-I do. C-Can I-I ask you something?" Brave stuttered.

"You just did but ok shoot." Beast Boy said jokingly, which Brave couldn't help but giggle.

"Umm...do you like me?" Brave asked as she suddenly found an interesting spot on the floor.

"Yes." Beast Boy said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brave sighed internally as she realised that he didn't understand what she meant by like. "No i mean do you like like me?" she emphasized the word like.

Beast Boy looked confused for a moment, but when he realised what she was on about he began to blush viciously as he responded. "Uhh..y-yeah."

Brave looked straight into his eye and found nothing but honesty, and if that wasn't enough she had Beast Boys emotions back up his answer.

"do you like me?" Asked Beast Boy in response. He was hoping for the same answer, but if it was no they could still be friends.

"Yes I do." Said Brave boldly, which surprised Beast Boy even more. "I have liked you for a while, but I thought that you didn't like me, so I didn't ask."

"Brave, I've likes you for a while. You are brave, intelligent and beautiful woman. I wouldn't give you up for anyone." Beast Boy comments in a loving tone.

"Really?" Brave asked with hopeful eyes.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Braves waist and pulled her closer to him. As they were an inch away from each other he said. "Really." And kissed her.

As Brave herd him say that and began a small make out session, she felt her heart melt from happiness she never knew that existed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, to bring him closer to her. After a minute of kissing, oxygen in their lungs decided to ruin the moment and force them apart. As they pulled apart, they heard whoops and cheers coming over the hill, which was right beside them. As they looked towards the hill to find out the source of the noise, they saw all of the emotions standing there with proud and cheery looks on their faces.

Brave and Beast Boy began to blush as they had just been caught by the other emotions.

"Bood on you BB!" Shouted Happy

"You finally got your catch Brave. Im happy for you." Commented Knowledge, with a proud look that was plastered on her face.

Beast Boy laughed nervously as he felt his heart drop for a moment. He turned his attention back to Brave and asked. "Erm...Brave?"

"Hmm yes love?" Brave hummed out of happiness.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but what are we going to do about Raven, I mean it is going to be a lot more complicated, with her being around and I certainly don't want to feel her wrath, when she finds out about this?" Beast Boy ponders to the emoticlone.

Brave thought about this for a moment and replied with a smirk. "Well Beast Boy what would you say if I had a plan so Raven wouldn't be able to interfere with our happiness any more?"

Beast Boy looked at her with an excited look on his face, ushering her to go on.

"It is a plan, that will require all of the emotions to participate in. I will also require your help as well." Said Brave to Beast Boy.

"I'll do anything for you. Your happiness is important to me." Beast Boy said truthfully, which Brave was able to pick up.

She nodded in response and began to explain her plan to everyone involved in this.

"Wow brave that's a good plan." Beast Boy said with impressed tone. "But one question, when will we do it and what will become of Raven?" Beast Boy asked out of curiosity.

"Who cares!" Anger and Rage spat out. "She will pay for what she has done to you. She hurt you and no one hurts our Beast Boy not even Raven!" Anger and Rage growled fiercely.

"Thanks. I owe you lot." Beast Boy said out happiness.

"Damn straight." Chorused all of the emotions in unison, except Brave.

Brave just giggled in amusement and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a longing kiss and then told him...


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: this is chapter 5 of my story. I hope you like it.)

Reviews would be appreciated.

Beta reader: BW Lewis

Chapter 5

It has been couple of hours since Brave and Beast Boy admitted their love towards each other. The green Titan was lying on the soft green grass in Braves realm, with the emotion lying on top of him, with her head on his chest. They had spent rest of the morning cuddling and talking to each other. The changeling had learned a thing or two about the green wearing emotion and she also learned a thing or two. Beast boy had told Brave things that he has never told anyone. As time went on for the new couple in there, the Titan became curious of what time it was, as he knew he had to leave soon, he just wasn't expecting it to be this late, for when he opened his communicator and checked the time.

"It's eleven o'clock Brave, I better get going before Raven finds me in here." Beast Boy said as he nudged Brave to move, to which she moved reluctantly with sad look on her face. She didn't want this moment to end, but she knew he had to go, if he wasn't going to get caught by her original, to which Brave hated more than anything in the world at that moment.

"Okay love, I'll see you soon again. Right?" Brave asked with an hopeful look, to which Beast Boy found adorable and said. "Yeah Brave il see you soon." as he said that, he gave her a one final kiss and morphed into a fly and waited for his new girlfriend to open the portal as usual.

Brave chanted her spell and opened the portal for him and as usual, the green teen flew through the portal in a form of a fly, while she waited until he had left the nevermore. Brave then closed the portal and headed towards loves domain to speak to love about her boyfriend as she had promised in exchange for her to help herself admit her feelings for Beast Boy.

/

As Beast boy flew out of nevermore as a fly, he morphed back into his usual form. To say that he was happy was an understatement, as he was happier than he had been for a while. As he morphed back into his usual self, he lied down onto his bed, reflecting on today's events. As he kept on thinking about today's events, he became more tired and eventually ended up falling asleep with a one final thought that was left in his head and that was Brave. As he fell asleep, he began to dream about how things would work out if him and braves plan would work. He had no doubt that they had a really good chance of success as long as the plan is followed through carefully. He knew that they would have to run from the Titans the second that they would succeed on the plan. It was just a matter of time for when it would happen. As more time passed the green Titan fell into a deeper state of sleep, until he was suddenly disturbed and woken up by the loud banging which came from the outside of his door. As the teenager woke up, he snapped out of annoyance at whoever was outside his door.

"What!?" Beast Boy shouted.

"It's me and Cyborg, can we come in to talk to you?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy sighed, thinking to himself. 'What do they want from me this time?' He asked himself. "Hold on!" The changeling yelled through the door, to which he began ruffling and shuffling through some things around his room, before shouting. "Come in!"

Cyborg punched in the password to Beast Boy's room which unlocked the door and opened it. They walked into the room and closed the door while making sure nobody was outside listening in to their conversation.

"Hey Beast boy, are you okay?" asked Cyborg.

"Been better." Beast Boy lied through his teeth, as he was the happiest that he has ever been for a while, but he had to play along with the plan and act like nothing has been going on.

"Listen Beast Boy, Raven didn't mean what she said earlier in the diner, she just lost control of herself and she is feeling bad for what happened." Robin said carefully, in hopes of not to set his youngest team member off.

Beast Boy frowned deeply at Ravens lie. He knew there was nothing wrong with her emotions. Her emotions were doing fine. "No!" He shouted. "She shouldn't have said that to me. She knows exactly how sensitive I am about that subject!" He seethed, while beginning to shiver in anger.

"Listen, were not here to ask you to forgive her for her actions." Cyborg said carefully in a calm tone, in hopes of calming the changeling down.

"We're just saying that Raven regrets what she said to you earlier." Robin said continuing on from what the oldest member of the team was saying.

"Wow there's a first time for everything." Beast Boy said sarcastically in an unbelieving tone.

"What has been happening between you two? I mean you two used to get along really well." Robin inquired in hopes of finding a solution for the problem.

"I don't know Robin. That's what I have been trying to figure out myself, but every time I ask her, she gets all nasty on me and ends up throwing me out of the tower." Beast Boy complained in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, well calm down." Cyborg said while holding hands in the air in a defensive manner. "Look all that we know is according to Raven you make her feel…"

"Oh and that's good enough reason to blow up at me and chuck me out!" Beast Boy growled in a more aggressive manner.

"No it's not, but you two should get this fixed for the sake of the team. Okay?" Robin asked, but the changeling sighed in annoyance. He knew it was an order, but it sounded more like a suggestion instead.

"Is that all?" Beast Boy asked, to which he instantly regretted asking this question as they said no in unison.

"Where do you go every morning for 5 hours?" Robin asked as an awkward silence filled the room.

After several seconds passed Beast boy sighed and he finally said. "I'll tell you about it in the main room." With that said he walked out of his room. Robin looked at Cyborg with a questioning look, to which Cyborg only shrugged and decided to follow Beast boy.

/

As they were approaching the main room Beast boy was thinking to himself. 'What am I going to tell them?' In a nervous state as he had not planned out what would he tell the titans when the situation like this was gonna rise.

Robin noticed the green teenager tensed up as they were approaching the door that separated the main room and the hallway. "Are you ok Beast Boy?" He asked, to which the changeling only nodded and on walking towards the main room.

As the group entered the main room, they noticed that Raven and Starfire were in the main room. Raven was doing her usual things, which was meditating, while Starfire was cooking another one of her Tamaranean dishes.

As the boys approached the couch on the main room and sat down Robin cleared his throat and asked. "Well?" While looking towards Beast Boy with an expectant look.

"Well what?" Asked Starfire as she finished making her Tamaranean dish and approached the main room with food in her hands while looking at the group.

"Beast boy is just about to explain to us, where he has been going every day morning for five hours." Robin explained to his girlfriend, to which caught the attention of a certain demoness as well. "So where do you go every morning for five hours?" Asked the Titan leader, turning his attention back to the changeling.

Beast Boy took a one final breath and said. "I go out every morning to meet someone, if that's what you want to hear Rob."

"Is it a girl?" Cyborg asked with a slight smirk, with a hint of teasing tone, which made his best friend blush in discomfort.

"Um yeah to be honest with you." Beast Boy said nervously while fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Are you two doing how the earthlings say the dating?" Asked Starfire, which made Robin and Cyborg chuckle quietly.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are." Beast Boy responds with a little more confidence. As he said that the Tamaranean princess squealed in joy and gave him a bone crushing hug, as she shoots off questions like when can we meet her? and more, but it was hard for Beast Boy to understand everything that she said as she was speaking really fast.

As Raven heard him say those words, she felt a hint of jealousy come over her. She began to feel that familiar rage and anger again

Although her emotions were well aware of the situation. They had to keep a low profile and act normal, so they did what they would usually do, which was make Raven feel and also so they could torture Raven with negativity as a payback for what she did said to Beast Boy.

She now knew she has lost him to someone else, but who? She didn't know.

"When can we meet her?" Raven asked finally with a hint of venom, for the first time since the boys arrived in the main room.

"Oh, don't worry Raven, you shall meet her soon enough" Beast Boy answered in a slight monotone, which made the grey skinned girl flinch.

'Has she really had that bad of an effect on him.' Thought Raven. She just shook her head at the thought and went back to meditating, while thinking. 'Good, so i can rip her head off for stealing my Beast Boy away from me'

/

Somewhere in her mind Brave thought. 'Bring it on bitch! You will never take my beast boy away from me!' To which all of the emotions nodded in agreement

A/N: sorry for the long wait, but I have been quite busy over the course of these few months. I literally didn't have much time to write a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: this is chapter 6 of my story. I hope you like it.) also thanks Pineapplefish for great ideas for the story.

Reviews would be appreciated.

Beta reader: -

Chapter 6

It was a morning after the events, which had taken place in the pizza place and since Robin had confronted Beast boy about his every day outings. Although Beast boy wasn't lying to his team mates, he also wasn't telling a full story to his team either.

Beast boy knew that Robin was somewhat aware that he wasn't telling the full story, but to Beast boys relief Robin was content with his explanation and decided to drop the subject afterwards.

Later that evening Beast boy had gone to bed few hours earlier than usual. When his team mates asked him about it, he just responded with "I'm just tired after all of todays events", to which his team mates nodded understandingly, apart from one. As Beast boy had finished the sentence, he noticed Ravens facial expression change ever so slightly while she was meditating and listening in on their conversation.

Raven was fully aware that the words 'today's events' was directed towards her and she had Beast boy's emotions to confirm it. Although that wasn't the only thing that was bothering Raven then, she was trying to figure out why has her emotions recently become more unstable and out of control than usual.

/

It was around 5 clock in the morning when Beast boy woke up. An hour earlier than he would usually wake up. He had turned his alarm clock off on purpose the day before, in order to avoid from getting any attention from his team mates and also to do what he and Brave had planned out to do in secret. He had used a different method of waking up, by drinking several glasses of water before he went to bed, which luckily for him had paid off.

As he entered the bathroom to relieve himself, he got cleaned up and dressed. He left the bathroom and went to his room and opened a wardrobe to take a specific clothe article, which Brave had given to him a day before. He silently put the clothe article into his backpack along with 5 folders and closed the wardrobe door again.

He then quietly opened his bedroom window, which was on the right side of the wardrobe. He morphed into an eagle. He then grabbed a bag with his talons and took flight towards the city, more specifically towards the certain prison, where he would be meeting certain group of villains to have a small talk with them.

As he flew across the city in the early morning breeze, he began to think about the plan more thoroughly. He was preparing himself for tomorrow when the plan would be put into action. 'poor Raven' he thought to himself as he saw the prison in the distance. He flew towards one of the apartment buildings, which was just to the opposite of the prison. As he landed on top of the apartment building, he dropped the bag onto the roof and morphed back into his usual self. He then opened the bag and grabbed a dark green cloak and put it on himself. He raised the hood with a final thought of 'Only if Raven knew what was coming for her'

BEAST BOY: "Hmm this cloak is quite comfortable. I see why Raven loves her cloaks so much" he mused to himself. 'might keep one of Ravens cloaks as a souvenir after all of this is over' he thought to himself as he climbed down the set of stairs, which lead to the streets below.

As he crossed the street and headed towards the prison 'Well no turning back now' he thought to himself with a slight chuckle before he entered the prison.

As he entered the visitors centre section of the prison, he noticed that there was pictures of every criminal of jump city on the wall behind the reception desk. As he looked a bit more closely, he noticed his target villains. "perfect" he smiled to himself as he approached the guard at the reception desk.

When the guard noticed a figure wearing a dark green cloak approaching the desk, she asked. "Can i help you sir".

Beast boy, just lifted his hand and pointed his finger towards one of the pictures, to which the prison guard turned around and looked at the pictures Beast boy was pointing at and said through the microphone. "Prisoners 088335, 0883356, 0883357, 0883358 and 0883359 you have a visitor." "right sir why don't you go and have a sit down in the visitor room number 3, while the prisoners are been sent down to you", she said, pointing to the room im the far end corner of the visitors centre. Beast boy just nodded in response and headed quietly towards the visitors room number 3.

After 5 minutes of patient waiting, Beast boy heard the door open and saw 5 figures enter the visitors room. The prisoners Beast boy had come to see were Gizmo, Mammoth Jinx Billy numerous and Kyd wykkid.

As the group sat down and looked at cloaked individual with a questioning look Jinx asked "Who are you and what do you want"

After a minute of awkward silence, Beast boy finally broke the silence and said in a monotonous voice "Listen guys I'm here to ask for your help, in exchange for me bailing you 5 out of the prison"

This got the villains attention as Mammoth said. "Ok were listening, but first could you tell us who are you"

Before lifting his hood Beast bot took a look around the room, making sure no cameras would catch him in the process. He then lifted his hood just enough for the hive 5 to see who he was.

GIZMO: "no way snotbrain" he said as confusion spread across the room.

JINX: "Why would you want our help and why would we want to help you" she spat.

Beast boy chuckled slightly to himself "would you change your mind if i got you released today from jail, or would you prefer to stay in prison for 2 extra years" he said in a taunting tone as he knew this was too good of an offer for them to pass.

As Beast boy saw them considering the offer he though to himself 'Gotcha' with a slight smirk under his hood.

JINX: "alright you've got a deal. What do you need help with?" she asked after a moment of considering with her team.

He handed each of the members a folder containing the information needed for their mission.

JINX: "why would you need us to get the titans out of the tower" she whispered quietly.

BEAST BOY: "It's a personal matter. All you need to know is what is inside the folder"

"Ok" sighed the group.

BILLY NUMEROUS: "When do you want us to do it partner" he asked with a hint of mischief.

BEAST BOY: "tomorrow at 6 clock sharp and dont fail me" he said in a serious tone, before he stood up and headed out of the room to bail the hive 5 out. Once he bailed them out, he bid them good bye and morphed into an eagle and flew off on top of the apartment building again and took off his cloak, which he disposed of in a nearby bin along with the bag.

he then morphed into an eagle again and took off, flying back towards the tower in hopes of not getting noticed.

He landed on the roof of the tower and took it as an excuse to look at the sun rise before heading back into the tower. As he finished watching the sun rise, he headed back into the tower to the main room to make sure that Raven was in there. Just as predicted she was in there, sitting on the couch reading another one of her ancient books.

He just put his mask back on as he approached raven and asked "hey Rae what you reading"

RAVEN: "a book. You might want to try reading one of these, or dont you have enough braincells to read" she insulted him out of habit, but regretted it the moment afterwards.

He just frowned and left the main room without saying another word. She felt saddened that he left the main room without a single word, but pushed it away and continued to read.

Beast boy quietly headed back into his room and took Ravens mirror and went into her mind. As he landed on a familiar surface in nevermore again he walked into his girlfriends domain.

BEAST BOY: "hey babe" he exclaimed happily as he entered Braves domain and noticed the green cloaked figure in the distance, which got Braves attention.

Brave looked at him and smiled as she ran up to him and kissed him.

BRAVE: "hey love is everything set" she asked, to which he nodded.

BRAVE: "Good everything is set poor Raven will never find out what is about to happen" she said as all of the emoticlones ranging from knowledge and wisdom to fear and timid began to gather into Braves domain with evil snickers. Even Happy behaved more evil than usual, but that was just temporary.

BEAST BOY: "hey Brave how come Raven hasn't noticed me in her mind yet"

Brave looked at him and said "it's because i put a spell on you when you first got dragged into nevermore by me"

BEAST BOY: "what spell" he asked out of curiosity

BRAVE: "oh its a simple spell that makes you basically invisible and undetectable for Raven"

BEAST BOY: "oh ok cool" he said while embraced her in a loving hug. As they broke the hug. Brave said. "Tomorrows the day" to which all of the emotions cheered.

-In the underworld-

TRIGON: "Ha Ha Ha the message has been received. Soon dear daughter. I can finally get my revenge on you" he chuckled maniacally as another lightning hit the ground below him.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have had so much going on this past year that i literally haven't had any chance to update. Had some ups and had some downs but now that i am back, I'll try to get on to the schedule and update on more regular basis.)

Chapter 7 Action

it was 5 in a morning when beast boy woke up. He had decided that he would go couple of hours earlier to bed the day prior, as he knew due to his sleeping habit and routine he would need to go bed earlier so he would be more alert the next day.

As he got up he went to the closet, took the new set of clothes and headed to the bathroom to have a nice shower before he got dressed.

After he had a shower he brushed his teeth and dried himself up and put a new set of clothes on. As he opened the bathroom door and left the bathroom he ended up bumping into the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

BEAST BOY: "Sorry Raven" he said as he reached out his hand to help her out to which she accepted with uncertainty.

As Beast boy helped her up she asked "Why are you up so early" with a questioning look, which caught. Him off guard and made him nervous a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Raven.

He nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head and said "I could ask you the same thing", which made Raven rise her eyebrow as she found this odd

RAVEN: "I always get up at this time" she replied monotonously as he got bit more nervous.

BEAST BOY: "Oh ok well see ya" he said as he ran past her, heading towards his room thinking 'You idiot, you need to calm down otherwise you will give the plan away'

As Beast boy took off Raven looked at the hallway that Beast boy had run to rather confusedly and sadly.

She was feeling a bit sad that beast boy the joker of the group who always use to do everything to get her attention didn't even try to make her laugh any more.

she shrugged it off and decided to take a shower herself

it was now 5 to six and beast boy and raven were now sitting in the main room. Raven was doing her usual thing, which was reading her usual old book while beast boy was trying to distract himself with video games. Throughout the time they had been in the main room raven had noticed beast boy constantly alternating between playing on his game and checking the clock. It also didn't help her as his emotions were broadcasting lot of nervousness, which was starting to annoy her as she was beginning to get a headache. She was considering wether to ask him what's wrong but her thoughts were cut off as the alarm rang through the tower

BEAST BOY: 'Showtime' he thought to himself as he dropped the controller and ran off with raven to meet the other titans.

ROBIN: "It's the hive robbing the bank again" he informed the rest of the titans.

BEAST BOY: " Ugh who decides to rob a bank in the early morning" he said in fake annoyance

ROBIN: "Don"t know but we will find out. TITANS GO" with that said all of the titans ran out of the ops room.

Raven was about to follow them but was stopped by Beast boy shouting "Raven", which got her attention as she turned around impatiently and asked "what" in an annoyed tone.

BEAST BOY: "I wanted to say i am sorry" he said as he was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

RAVEN: "Out of all the times you decide to tell me now" she said in an irritated tone

BEAST BOY: "No i'm sorry" with that said he took the mirror out of his pocket and raised it and showed it to raven.

Before Raven could react she was sucked into it. He then turned it around and looked into it and followed her into the mirror. Although he got sucked in he landed into a different location of nevermore compared to Raven.

BEAST BOY: "Hey Brave are you ready" he said as he landed next to her, to which she nodded and turned around to rest of the emotions and said "ok everybody get ready. Rage, Chaos, anger and hate go" to which they nodded and left

BEAST BOY: "Right rest of you create the portal and keep it active while we go help others" to which rest of the emotions complied and took their usual meditative position and started chanting their usual mantra, which opened the fiery portal.

As the destructive emotions brave and Beast boy made it to the location where Raven landed he said "GO" as they got ready to attack

-Ravens point of view-

As she got sucked into nevermore Raven landed on the unfamiliar rocky floor. As she got up she felt heat hit her skin, which made her realise which part of nevermore she has ended up in.

She ended up in rages domain and upon inspecting the area and noticing that her destructive emotions are loose and missing she thought to herself as she got angry 'Just wait til i get my hands on hi...' her thoughts were cut short as she got hit by the burst of dark energy.

She turned around and to her surprise she saw Rage, Hate, Chaos, ange, Brave and Beast boy standing several feet away from her by the entrance of the domain.

When she noticed Brave and Beast boy she shouted "what the hell is going on here"

HATE: "Silence" she hissed

RAGE: "Rage shall destroy you"

At this moment Raven knew that she was in serious danger. The fact that Beast boy had betrayed her didn't help either. As she tried to summon her emotions to come and help her, she came to realise that none of them were going to come to help her.

Out of frustration and betrayal she shouted " I'll take care of all of you myself then" with that said she said her usual mantra and send a burst of energy towards Beast boy, which proved to be futile as Brave had summoned a shield to protect him from any harm.

As soon as she noticed that she came to realise that she was surrounded by 5 of her emotions, whom started to attack her from different locations to drain her from her energy.

After 5 minutes of confusing her and draining her of her energy Beast boy saw his opportunity and transformed into triceratops and smacked into her, which knocked her unconsious and sent her flying in the air. He then morphed into pterodactyl and grabbed her in the air and flew up in the sky. He then let go of her and let her drop 100 feet in the air. Rage then took her opportunity and shot last bit of her dark energy, which sent Raven flying and hit the wall of the domain.

Raven then fell of the floor and regained consciousness for the moment and looked towards Beast boy and raised her hand for help and said "Beast boy why"

Beast boy and brave just towered in front of her with angry expressions on their faces.

"help me" Raven croaked painfully

"No" said brave, which made Raven feel more scared and vulnerable.

"this is for hurting my beast boy physically and mentally. This is your punishment. Brave growled

Raven looked at her not fully understanding the situation but she knew what she was talking about. Before Raven could say anything else braves hands began glowing white as she chanted her mantra and trapped raven into a fiery prison, which made raven scream of excruciating amount of pain .

The prison then was pucked up with chaoses powers, brought back to the portal and then thrown into the fiery portal, which transported her to her worst nightmares.

After the cage fell on the floor with her in it. The cage vanished as the portal shut.

RAVEN: 'I'm sorry Beast boy' she thought to herself as she stood up and heard the scariest voice behind her boom.

TRIGON: "Hello dear daughter." he said as he reached his arm forward and slammed it in front of her and started to scrape it forward, which made Raven scream in fear as her eyes widened to her inevitable doom

-In nevermore-

BEAST BOY: "its finally over now brave" "Lets go" he said as she grabbed hold of her hand.

Before Beast boy and Brave left the mirror all of the emotions chorused "don't forget you owe us big time"

BEAST BOY: "i know and i'l do whatever you want"

Jealousy stepped forth and said "just take care of Brave for us will you and visit us every now and then ok"

"deal" beast boy said as he reached his hand out and shook Jealousy's hand. Whit that said and done they left the mirror.

BRAVE: "finally its done" she said happily as she hugged Beast boy and kissed him passionately.

A/N: (this one took a while to write. Whats going to happen in the next chapter)

Will the titans find out what happened to raven

Will the titans discover what the plan was

Will Brave and Beast boy escape them

Next chapter should be up soon. Yet again sorry for the long wait but i have had quite a busy time.

reviews would be appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: here's another chapter. I hope you all like it. The updates might be bit irregular due to a tough moment i am having but i will try to make it a regular thing to finish this story and runaway lovers story off. I do have other stories planned out and ready to be written but those will be done after i have completed this story and runaway lovers story)

Chapter 8 Discovery

-meanwhile with the titans-

robin was in the interrogation room of the jump city police department interrogating the hive member known as Gizmo, whilst others were interrogating the other hive members after a short battle, which did not make sense to Robin. It was as if the hive was not even trying to fight back and pretty much just gave up on the spot.

Little did robin know there was more to it than he realized. The hive knew exactly what they were doing, which frustrated him to no end

ROBIN: "right how did you escape the prison" he said as he smacked the table to get Gizmos full attention

Gizmo just laughed at Robin as he was enjoying seeing robin getting more and more angry.

Gizmo looked at the time which read 730 to which he knew now is the time to confess what was going on

GIZMO: "we didn't break out we got bailed out barf brain" He said in a mocking tone.

robin looked at him with a confused look as he asked "who bailed you out"

GIZMO: "wouldn't you like to know barf brain"

robin slammed his fist on the table again as part of his interrogation tactic to get Gizmos full attention as he said "tell me or i will make you regret the day you was born" to which Gizmo again laughed at him as he said with glee "it was one of your team members", to which Robin found it hard to believe but pursued the matter further anyway.

ROBIN: "Who" he asked

GIZMO: "who do you think? who has been acting weirdly lately within you team", which made Robin think as he realized that one of his team members have been acting way differently, which made him realise 2 things. One Beast boy was not there with them and 2 that Beast boy has betrayed them.

ROBIN: "beast boy" he growled "why"

GIZMO: "im sorry but he didn't tell me the reason. all he told us was to be a distraction" thats all Robin needed to hear. With that said he left the interrogation room called the rest of the titans and said "ok titans beast boy has caused all of this to happen."

CYBORG: "say what"

STARFIRE: "Why would friend Beast boy do this"

ROBIN: "according to Gizmo the hive was a distraction, but as for the reason we don't know"

CYBORG: "do you really think that Beast boy is capable of betraying us. Come on it's Beast boy were talking about here"

ROBIN: "I don't know Cy but think about it. He has been acting rather differently lately", which made Cyborg think.

CYBORG: "True but still he may have personal reasons for acting differently"

ROBIN: "One way to find out" he said as Starfire piped up. "has anyone seen Raven anywhere"

CYBORG: "Oh no"

ROBIN: "TITANS GO" with that said they sprinted out of the building, heading towards the only logical place. The tower.

-The tower-

BEAST BOY: "babe hurry we don't have much time. want to get into the battle with the titans. we need to go now" he said urgently as he checked the time whilst Brave arrived in the main room.

BRAVE: "lets go" with that said she grabbed hold of Beast boy's hand. As they were about to leave the main room. The doors exploded revealing the 3 titans with angry expressions.

brave and beast boy looked at their former friends with wide eyes as robin, starfire and cyborg walked into the room.

BEAST BOY: "oh crud" he said as he and brave got in the defensive stance.

Something within Beast boy's mind woke up and roared in fury as it said "Defend your mate, kill the titans" to which beast boy decided to ignore the best he couls and if it came to it he would use the Beast as the last resort.

"what are you doing" shouted robin

Beast boy decided to play innocent and say "nothing me and rae had a little chat over here didn't we" whilst keeping a defensive stance.

BRAVE: "yeah" she nodded

Cyborg: "raven are you ok"

BRAVE: "yes i am okay"

ROBIN: "what did beast boy do to you"

BRAVE: "nothing we just made up thats all"

"in the middle of trouble" robin asked disbelievingly

BRAVE: "yes i guess"

STARFIRE: "why are you wearing a green cloak friend" she asked, which got the attention of rest of the titans.

BRAVE: "oh no reason its beast boys favourite color and i thought it would be nice to wear it" she said innocently

CYBORG: "ok bb what did you do to her"

ROBIN: "we know about your plan so spill it before i take you to jail"

brave suddenly piped up in protective manner and said "im not raven im brave and you will not touch beast boy if you know what is good for you" she said.

"is that a threat" robin growled

BRAVE: "yes and the threat will be carried out" with that said robin had enough and shouted his usual battle cry of "titans go" as he took out 3 explosive discs, throwing them at brave, to which she dodged without any trouble.

Beast boy morphed into triceratops and charged at Robin in hopes of hitting him, only for robin dodge beast boy with a somersault, whilst drawing out his bo staff and smacking Beast boy straight to his head, which caused beast boy to morph back into his usal self and stumble around for few seconds. before he could do anything cyborg appeared behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug, restraining beast boy efficiently.

When Brave saw that whilst battling starfire she shouted no and used her dark enegy to dismember cyborgs arms, which caused beast boy to drop on the floor gasping for breath. As brave was about to go and help beast boy she got stopped by the barrage of starbolts, hitting her from behind, followed by robin fly kicking her in the back of her head, which made her stumble, falling right next to beast boy.

Starfire gasped as she flew up to the empath saying "Raven you o-" she was cut short by Brave kicking her in the face, which sent starfire flying across the room.

"Starfire" shouted robin as he saw her flying across the room. He then turned around. Facing an angry empath and beast boy, who had managed to get up and transform into a gorilla, who was now charging at Robin. Beast boy was yet again cut short by Cyborg, who had managed to reassemble his arms.

Beast boy was cut short by cyborgs sonic cannon, which sent him flying at the wall. Beast boy hit the wall with a sickening thud, which freaked Brave out as she shouted "no" and teleported right next to Beast boy, checking out his injuries.

Beast boy seemed to be bleeding from his head and he also had a broken arm. As brave turned around she saw that this was an impossible battle for the moment as she saw 3 titans advancing on her and beast boy.

BEAST BOY: "babe lets go" he croaked weakly, to which she nodded and said her usual mantra, teleporting both her and beast boy out of the tower to their pre planned hiding spot.

Brave then lied beast boy on to the bed and healed his wounds and broken bones and said "stay still and rest whilst i go and finish off the final piece of the plan", to which beast boy tried to complain. But was cut short by Braves stern glare.

With that she left their secret hiding spot, went to jump city police department and bailed the hive 5 out for the last time. Once bailed she returned with the hive to their secret hiding spot and explained to them why did she and beast boy require their help.

Once she explained everything to them she shook their hands and they all parted ways.

A/N: (well looks like Brave and beast boy managed to narrowly escape. What do you think will happen next)

I am sad to say that this story is starting to near the end. I really have enjoyed writing this story. Anyway thanks for reading and as always

reviews would be appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: this is kind of a short chapter kind of like filler to the following chapter )

Chapter 9 wanted criminals

it has been a week since the battle with beast boy and brave. The mood in the tower has changed considerably. The remaining titans had began to feel the effects of betrayal from their once good friends.

Starfire had seemed to lose her shine and joy, which affected her flight ability.

Cyborg seemed to have locked himself away in his room more often now.

And as for Robin. He was working harder than ever before, trying to capture criminals and finding leads

Robin has never been so frustrated in his life.

Not only was the Hive 5 was bailed out again and loose in the city, but there was also no way they could find raven or beast boy

In a desperate attempt to find them Robin had set up leaflets as wanted criminals across the country with a reward of 1 million dollars

In the next few days there were loads of leads brought in only for most of them to turn up dead end, but there was one lead that stood out from the rest of them, which was brought in by one of the local farmers, who just returned from a business trip and the lead stated that they were hiding in new york

robin did full extensive checks for records and videos and truly there they were walking down the street hand in hand.

They still seemed to wear their superhero costumes, which didn't make sense to him as if he was a fugitive he would try to disguise himself better.

Once robin had all of the facts, he set off the towers alarm system.

Within few moments starfire and cyborg were in the main room.

CYBORG: "Whats wrong" he inquired

ROBIN: "titans iv got a fix on their location. Cyborg go prepare the T jet and lets go and take them down.

STARFIRE: "Where are they friend" she inquired.

ROBIN: "new york"

A/N: (well looks like brave and beast boy have been detected again)

What will happen next.

Will brave and beast boy get away again or will they be facing another battle against the titans.

And as always

reviews would be appreciated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: this story is very near the end now)

Chapter 10 Final battle

The T ship landed in new york on top of one of the apartment buildings in the outskirts of the city.

Once the titans exited the T ship they spread out across the city to find their former friends to take them to jail.

Starfire took the sky.

Robin took the rooftops of the apartment buildings.

And cyborg took the streets below.

-With brave and beast boy-

Brave and beast boy walked around in the park, waiting for the titans to find them.

They were already aware that the titans were on their way to New York, as they were the ones that paid the farmer to tip the titans off about their whereabouts.

Brave and beast boy wanted to get the titans as far away from the tower as possible, so they could go back to the tower and get some ingredients, which they need for them to make the portal to escape this dimension

The ingredients were left in ravens room due to them getting confronted by the titans a little to early.

They wanted to escape this dimension to start a new life, where they knew that the titans could never find them

As they found a spot to sit down in the park, they noticed a group of women staring at beast boy, which made brave a bit uncomfortable.

It didn't take long for the group to approach beast boy to ask for autographs, which he didn't mind signing.

Once he signed the autographs one of the women from the group decided to try her luck and attempted to flirt with beast boy, which made him uncomfortable, which brave noticed and decided to take action against the woman.

BRAVE: "Excuse me, what do you think you are trying to do with my man" she said in a demonic tone as a spare set of eyes opened, glowing blood red, which scared the group away from him as they were aware of braves powers.

Beast boy couldn't help but grin "awe was my bravey jealous" he said smugly, which made brave blush uncontrollably as she hid her face on his chest as she playfully hit his shoulder and said "shut up you. Your mine"

BEAST BOY2 "Of course babe" he said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed contently.

BRAVE: "Im sorry its just i didn't like how one of them tried to flirt with you, and from looks of it you didn't either" she said apologetically while still hiding her face to his shoulder.

BEAST BOY: "Its fine babe" with that said brave moved away and looked at beast boy and decided to kiss him, which he gladly accepted.

-Half an hour later-

As beast boy and brave were sitting under the tree, brave sitting on beast boys lap, enjoying the moment.

It didn't take long for the moment to be ruined as Beast boy noticed starfire in the distance land and take her communicator out.

As beast boy saw her he said "Brave", which got braves attention.

BRAVE: "What love" she asked as he pointed down the park where starfire had landed.

Brave looked down the park and saw starfire, which made her stand up.

As she stood up she helped beast boy up as they prepared for the final battle.

'and so it begins' brave and beast boy thought in unison as they saw rest of the titans approach the park.

As brave and beast boy approached the titans robin demanded "give up and we will go easy on you"

CYBORG: "Come on bb things don't have to go down this way" he said, trying to persuade Beast boy to give up.

To which beast boy responded with him charging at cyborg, successfully punching cyborg, which came unexpectedly to cyborg as beast boy said "No. But it has come to it"

ROBIN: "looks like theres nothing left to discuss" he said as he drew his bo staff out, charging towards brave, while starfire took flight above and started sending barrage of starbolts towards the pair.

Beast boy morphed into an eagle and flew up above starfire, morphing into the beast.

As he morphed into the beast, he fell and hit starfire. He swiped starfire with his razor sharp claws, which sent her flying to the floor in pain.

As starfire hit the floor she covered her face in agony. Beast boy then morphed into a whale and landed on top of starfire, knocking her out efficiently.

He then morphed back into his usual self and turned his attention to cyborg, who just had aimed his sonic cannon at brave and shot her, which made his blood boil as he charged at cyborg in veracious speeds.

As he charged at cyborg he noticed cyborg aim his sonic cannon at him. With quick thinking beast boy morphed into a fly, which made it harder for cyborg to get him. He dodged all of cyborgs sonic cannon attacks and flew behind him.

As beast boy flew behind cyborg, he morphed back into his usual self and landed on Cyborgs back, switching him off before cyborg could do anything.

When robin saw this he thought to himself "oh crap" as he was facing both of his former team mates on his own.

When brave saw the opportunity to teleport away she said "Time to go babe" as she turned her attention to beast boy, he nodded in agreement.

As Robin heard that. He realized. He was about to lose them again.

He took out 3 freeze discs and threw them at brave. As he threw the freeze discs at brave, She teleported both her and beast boy out of the park.

The freeze discs just narrowly missed brave and hit starfires unconsious body instead, freezing her body from waist below.

When robin saw that he thought to himself "shit" as he ran up to starfire to help her.

-With brave and beast boy-

they had teleported back to titans tower to get the ingredients needed for teleportation.

Once they had all the ingredients needed to open the portal, brave opened it.

Beast boy grabbed hold of her hand and smiled at her saying "here we go"

To which brave replied with a smile "yes we finally are. we can finally start our lives together now" with that said they walked through the portal hand in hand into another dimension, never to return again.

As for the titans they continued on protecting the city, never forgetting the lessons they had learned with brave and beast boy.

They never forgot what the person could achieve if they really put their minds to in.

A/N: (well looks like Brave and beast boy had managed to escape the titans finally)

Im hoping to finish the final chapter off by within next 2 days

And as always

reviews would be appreciated. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 epilogue

-10 years later-

It has been 10 years now since the events in the tower took place. Brave and beast boy couldn't be happier with their lives.

Beast boy had proposed to brave shortly after they left earth and now they have been married for 9 years.

Brave and beast boy also had 2 daughters now. so far the youngest daughter was 4 and the oldest was 6

The youngest daughter was called Rena and the oldest was called Arella.

The younger daughter had green hair, purple eyes, fangs, elfish ears and grey skin

The older daughter had purple hair, no fangs, green eyes, normal ears and green skin.

The younger daughter inherited beast boys powers, whereas the older daughter inherited braves powers

The younger daughter had seemed to develop beast boys intellect and imagination while having braves attitude. while the older one had seemed to develop braves intellect and imagination while having beast boys cocky attitude

it didn't matter to Beast boy and brave what they had been through in the past or what they had done as long as they and their kids were happy

beast boy kept his promise to look after brave. He gave her anything she ever wanted. He never made her upset or cry intentionally.

Sometimes brave wondered if she even deserved to have such a wonderful person as beast boy, but he always kept reassuring her that she did do.

he had also kept a promise of visiting the other emotions in nevermore.

Life was looking really good for brave and beast boy. After everything they had done to achieve this, it was all worth it.

They had a huge house with 4 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a game room, a huge garden and a big pool room.

they had also made quite a few friends since they had arrived in this dimension. Although they barely had any parties of friends over because brave didn't like parties that much or trust anyone, but she didn't mind if it was with her family.

The titans on the other hand they kept on defending a city even with the setbacks they had encountered, they had recruited 2 new replacements for brave and beast boy.

one of the replacements was argent and the second one was wilderbeast.

But what became of raven. Nobody is sure actually what became of her.

During the planning phase Brave and beast boy had made a deal with trigon in exchange of giving Raven to trigon, he would fully detach ravens influence over brave and nevermore, making brave fully independent person and giving her full control over nevermore.

There are rumours out there that vary from ravens awful death in the hands of trigon, but there were also rumours of where raven barely had made it out of hell alive and was on the bloodthirsty hunt for braves entire family but at the end nobody knew which rumour to believe.

The end

A/N: (well looks like its the end of the story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it)

reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
